Demented
by Alextheking1995
Summary: Simon, student at Akademi High, member of Student Council. Simon is slowly losing his sanity and becoming unhinged, as a evil entity takes control of his mind and body. Making him hallucinate strange, and down right disturbing things to slowly drive him and his reputation to the ground. Will he survive the torment or lose his sanity and snap?
1. The Start Of A New World

_**(Author's**_ ** _Note: Recently, I have been interested in reading Student Council Fanfictions, but when I searched it up I ended up not finding that many. So, I've decided that I will make my own fanfiction about the Student Council. This story will be focused mainly on the main character Simon and the Student Council. This will be probably be around 5 Chapters. Or more! Depending on how motivated I am. So, I hope you appreciate my work for what it is. Thank you, and enjoy the story.)_**

 _ **CHAPTER I - THE NEWEST MEMBER**_

"Simon. 18 years old. Student of Akademi High. Part of Student Council. Secrets are still hidden, but soon they will be revealed. I have his mind under _**MY**_ control. This shouldn't be that hard." The unknown voice said. ? lived in space, monitoring his movements and his mind, he wants to take over his mind and make him go crazy. Over his 18 years of existence, ?'s eyes have remained locked on him. ? isn't a human, isn't a devil, but is a entity that possesses a human form. The entity has chosen what it wants to do with him, this will be the end of him and his life.

* * *

 _ **6:03 AM, April 2nd, 2019.**_

Simon wakes up under the covers of his bed, sweating dripping down his face from the nightmare he just had. This had been going on for a few weeks now, he had no clue what it was, that was boring him. He smoothed out his breathing, trying his best to calm down. He got out of bed, and walked over to his bedroom door, opening it. He stepped out into the hallway, making his way to the bathroom. It was astronomical dawn; a bit bright; but still dark out. After going to the bathroom, he headed downstairs to the kitchen where he had cereal.

* * *

 _ **Akademi High, 6:55 AM.**_

A meeting was going on inside of the Student Council room, they were having a discussion with the SC President: Megami Saiko.

"Alright, there is something I need to talk about." Megami announced. "There has been some strange events occurring recently, some students have gone missing, and haven't been found yet. There was Osana Najimi, Amai Odayaka, Kizana Sunobu, and Oka Ruto."

"Well, can't you do something about Megami?" Aoi asked.

"I can't do anything about it. (Well, at least not yet...)" She replied. "Well, keep these disappearances in mind. If anyone is acting strange, report back to me."

Everyone nodded before saying their farewells. Kuroko ended the video call, and everyone left the room and began patrolling where they would usually. Simon patrolled the classrooms to see if anyone needed help, this was his job for the past few weeks. But recently, the nightmares have started affecting him, he's also been acting weird, like his eye color rapidly changing, or him having a panic attack in the hallway. It's out of his control, he can't control what or who he is when these happened. Before these happened he would have a intense headache and heartache. And now, he was starting to feel a heartache coming, so he braced himself for it. This is what would interrupt his duty, these fucking attacks. They only lasted a few minutes, so maybe it wouldn't be that bad. It hit him hard, like a swift stab to the chest, it felt like something took control. Ripping his soul out of his body, splitting his personalities. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" Simon yelled at himself, his cry echoed throughout the school halls. He started punching himself hard in the stomach, like he wanted to rip his liver out, but couldn't. " _ **Stop struggling, I want the body of yours. AND I INTEND ON GETTING IT.**_ " The voice screamed at him, imagine a heavy metal rock band scream but ten times worse. Simon fought to get it out of his system. "no... No... NO NO NO NO. YOU WON'T. YOU WILL NOT TAKE CONTROL OF ME. Leave me alone... damn it." He fought against it. Simon only made it worse. Whatever it was, got inhumanly angry. If you saw this through gamma ray vision, the entire area around Simon would be blood cherry red. It was exerting a force on him. Not physically, but mentally. Like his brain was pulsing violently, ready to explode from blood-hungry rage.

" **Ş̴̥̒͋̆̆T̶̢̧̨͚̼͓̻͚̦̙͊̑̿͋̊̔̄͝O̵̢̘͙͓͛̽̐̿̉͛̐͑P̶̨͔̹͇̥͈̎̍̎ͅ ̵̪͓̹̙̯̺̅̎̈̽̑̚M̵̬̥̪̞͚̦̯̔́́̆͌Ě̴̗̓̔̀̿S̷̳̤̼͉͇̽̿̏͗͆͛͛͝S̷̢̛̺̪̞͇̟͙I̸̺͇̻̊̌̑͑͌̅͝N̵̨̝̟͇͕G̶̢̼͎̱̑̈́̾̿͜ ̵̝̬̼̉̈́̑̚̕͠Ŵ̴̘̅̆̔I̷̮̘͓̹͋̈̒̓̉ͅT̵̜̼͘H̴̢̝̝͆̏ ̵͔͙̜͔M̶̛͈̝̳͑̂̈́E"** The voice said. _**"Y̴̞̽̆̒͋̃Ơ̷̡̻̑̍̏̄͘U̷̠͇̮̯̰̜̓͌͂̃̌̉͒ͅ'̶̝̖̔̓̉̉̑̚L̴̢̹̦͖̀̄̀̾L̴͖͍̠̦͖͗̈́͑͗͌̚ ̷̨͍͉̘̐̍̽̎̃̑̕R̶̡̮͈̣͊͘̕E̷̤̝̪̫͑̈̇̿̚Ģ̶̍͂̐Ȓ̸̡̡͖̺̦̰̇̂͌E̸̥͍̳̤̱̥͌T̷̜͓̎́̆ ̷̨̢̛̟͇̟͂̌͊͝Ỳ̴̡̞̰̺̪̲̘́O̶̲̥̍̂̓͜U̷͍͉͍̾̿Ṛ̶͛ ̴̻̤͔̗̽V̵̪̏̀̓̐̍͠Ḙ̷͖̾̿̆̏̓R̵̞͓͐̽Ŷ̵̱͕̖̭̗͒ ̷̺̜̯̈̆̉Ë̷̳̻͈́͗X̸̲͉̳̜̃̀̒̽̄͐Ị̵̐̈̎̉̚S̵̥̙̘̖̈́̃̈́͗̃T̶̡̫̖͙́ͅĖ̷͍̱͌̐N̶̹͔̲͓͔̑̔͘͘ͅC̸̼͙̼͚̫̠̈́̌͘͝E"**_

After a few minutes, Simon felt to the floor out of so much pressure being exerted onto his brain. He passed out. The yelling was so loud, that nearby students and teachers heard. As along with Aoi. They all ran to the scene, seeing an unconscious Simon on the ground. Students and teachers were concerned, and Aoi was no exception.

 _ **LATER THAT DAY...**_

"Ughhh..." Simon moaned. He was in the Nurse's Office, laying on a comfy, white bed. His head wasn't pounding as hard as when the attack first happened. His vision was a bit blurry, his breathing was smooth, he couldn't notice a figure standing over him, the figure was rather large. "Ah, you're finally awake." A voice called out. Simon snapped his eyelids open, and quickly adjusted to his surroundings. The attractive, pink-haired nurse "Muja Kina". Her face was hard to make out, she seemed to be... relieved. "Are you okay, dear?" She said. He looked straight at her. "Why am I here?"  
"A teacher and a student council member brought you in, because they found you on the floor, unconscious." Muja explained. It came rushing back at him, he knew exactly what happened. These 'panic attacks' don't really do any damage, he didn't have to be in the Nurse's Office. "What time is it?" "Oh, it's uh... 9:25 AM."  
Simon thanked Muja, and ran to his classroom. The rest of the day was natural, besides from the usual students having arguments, and helping others with homework. At the end of the day, the student council got together in the SC room, to have a meeting. The meeting went something like this:

"Hello everybody." Kuroko greeted us, holding a pleasant smile.

"Oh, hi Kuroko." Akane smiled sweetly.

All five of them sat down, acting all professional. "Okay. Has everyone gotten something done today?"

Everyone nods.

Kuroko explains a few things of importance, everyone discusses the recent events and clues to who is responsible for these crimes. After a 20-minute talk, Kuroko lets most of them leave, but gets Aoi and Simon's attention. "Aoi and Simon, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure."

Kuroko motions Aoi to come closer, she whispers something into her ear before letting her go. Her focus went over to Simon. "Simon. I need to have a talk with you." She sighs, averting her gaze away from him.  
"Simon, I have been hearing some news recently, that you have been acting weirdly. And I thought I could hear you yelling something to someone on the 1st floor. Can you explain to me what's going on?"  
"I... I..." Simon didn't know what to say, what to come up with, or anything for that matter. If he told her the truth, she would probably think he's delusional. But he didn't know how to put it in words. He was so swallowed by nervousness, that he hadn't noticed the concerning look on Kuroko's face. "I just... don't want to talk about it. Okay? It's just... 'family issues'." That was a lie, Albert Einstein could have seen how fake that was, but Kuroko on the other hand, sort of related with it for a bit, but that wouldn't explain the yelling. 'Maybe he was crying...' She thought. 'Maybe I mishear it.'  
A brief moment of silence came, then Kuroko broke it. "Well, stay safe. I hope you can fix it. You may go." Simon quickly got up and headed out of the SC room. Which made Kuroko a bit suspicious, but she ignored it.

 _ **SIMON'S HOUSE, 7:20** **PM.**_

Simon was in the middle of the living room, sitting down on the comfy rug, staring at the wall. Thinking about the demons affecting his life recently, and thought how the Student Council would be the biggest problem. He decided that worrying about it would probably make things worse, he went upstairs to his bedroom. The homework that laid on the desk was done, the bed was messy. After a quick fix up of the blanket and pillow, he lied on the bed, really tired from the amount of work that he had done. The SC was the only thing keeping him from being an outcast, the only thing his life had depended on, it was a hard job yes. But he loves the members, he loves what he's doing. But that may come to an end soon. That's the last thought, before he fell asleep.

 _ **DREAM WORLD?,** **INFINITY.**_

Simon opened his eyes, he was inside the SC room. With all the members, they were having a good time. Then the room changed to a picnic in a a park, then to a beach. They were all very excited, having the time of their lives. Megami was there too, chatting happily and just being... happy! This would be eerie to a spectator, watching them from above. Simon hadn't noticed, he just thought it was normal. The land consisted of a beach, a park, and a school. There was also candy canes and big chocolate bars in the distance, kinda like they were in the game of Candyland. The six SC members were at a table, discussing various topics and overall the atmosphere seemed bright. Until everything turned black. Simon was in a dark room, laying in a bed. His room wasn't really this dark, he reached for his blinds, but it was just air. 'What the-?' He thought to himself. He got out of bed, and walked around the room. He put his hand out where his desk was, and that was gone too. 'What happened to my desk?' Just then, a door opened behind him. A small light pierced his eyes, he could make out a figure of someone in a trench coat, looking in his direction. "Who the hell are you?" Simon yelled. "Simon, please come with me. There is something I have to tell you."  
"You didn't answer my question!"

"My name is Doctor Grady, do you remember me?"

"What the hell do you think? Of course not! I don't who you are."

Dr. Grady sighed sadly, showing that he has lost some hope. "Anyways, please come with me. I will explain everything once you are in my office."

Simon didn't know how to react, there was no other place to go. So, he obliged. He followed Dr. Grady down the hall. The walls were gray, and the floor was checkered. The ceiling was white tiles, with lights hanging above them. Illuminating the hallway in front of them. This place was not his home in anyway. None of it, how could this exist? They made their way down the hall, to a door with the words 'Doctor Grady Smith's Office' in gold text on it. He opened the door and both of them went in. The room was small, with the floor still checkered, the walls were stripped, with a tanned trim. There was three chairs facing Grady's Desk, and a comfy chair which was Grady's Chair on the opposite side. "Please. Take a seat." He said. Simon did what he was told and sat in the middle chair. Dr. Grady walked around his desk and sat down in his chair, grabbing a handful of papers and documents. "So, where am I?" Simon asked.

"You are in the Buraza Mental Institution."

"Mental Institution..? W-what did I do?"

"You killed seven students at Akademi High. Akane Toriyasu, Aoi Ryugoku, Shiromi Torayoshi, Kuroko Kamenaga, Megami Saiko, Osoro Shidesu, and ?."

"W-w-what?"

"Yes. You were absent from school for weeks, the police had found writings on the walls. You were so delusional, that you killed them. Which is why you are here."

"That... makes no sense. What. What time is it?"

" _ **2:07 PM, JUNE - 2019.**_ -

"AH!" Simon jolted up out of bed. Panicking. Sweat was dripping down his face, tears of sadness and agony stained his face. He laid back down, many thoughts raced around his mind. 'June 2019? But that's two months away.' In a weird way, the thoughts of him being in a mental hospital seemed oddly familiar like this had happened before. Case of Deja Vu? He grabbed his phone and looked at the time. ' _ **5:30 AM**_ '

It was almost time to get ready for school. The phone's battery was 14%. 'I need to charge my phone.' Simon thought. This was relatively eerie.

'I hope that dream wasn't predicting my future downfall.'

 _ **(** **AUTHOR'S**_ **NOTE: Okay, this took a couple days, that was quite interesting. Hopefully I can get more chapters out soon, I'll take a look at the feedback once my story is published and out there. So, this was my first story in a while, my first Yandere Simulator story to be more specific. I want to make the story more interesting as I continue down this spiral staircase. If you enjoy it so far, then be sure to follow me and the story. Thanks for reading, and HOPEFULLY the next chapter will be out this week. Have a good week!)**


	2. Losing Parts Of My Sanity

_**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is the second chapter of the 'Demented' series I'm making. This one should be a bit longer than the previous chapter. So, I'll do my best. I don't have much to talk about, so I'll let you read the story now. Enjoy...)**_

 _ **Akademi High, 6:39 AM, APRIL 3RD.**_

Simon was walking to school, it was a foggy Friday. The nightmares he experienced the other night plagued him. It made him wonder, but then again, it could just be a bad dream all together. He made it to school just in time for the SC's next meeting. These would only last around 20 minutes. He walked the big hill to the school's main building, the Student Council would arrive 25 minutes earlier than average students. Anyways, he reached the gate, seeing the gym teacher, Kyoshi Taiso, on his left side. She was a friendly gym teacher, she was recently hired after the last one quit due to 'stress'. Her hands were on her hips, she wore her famous red tracksuit. He waved to her before heading into the school, making his way to the SC room. There was 4 members, Kuroko was going to be a bit late. They sat around the table, drinking their Raspberry Tea. The air smelled of Raspberry, not from the tea, but Shiromi's Perfume. The girls weren't aware of his presence, until he sat down in one of the empty chairs. "Oh! Hi Simon." Akane noticed. "Hi." He replied.

* * *

Simon wasn't really the talkative type, so he wasn't planning on continuing the conversation anymore than that. The room didn't have a TV, there was just a couple of five-foot bookshelfs. The books consisted of _Psychology_ , _Important Life Lessons_ , and _School History_. He never read much, the types he would read is Horror books, War books, and Science Fiction books. His favorite authors being: _David Henley, Gary Roman, and Alicia Benjamin_. A look of disinterest was plastered on his face, as he scanned from up to down the bookshelf which held a menacing array of books. He was beyond what many would call 'Bored'. He was in a state where any noises around him were getting drowned out, his vision becoming ever so blurry. Almost a daydream/unaware state. That feeling of disarray, that feeling of demotivation plagued him, making him feel depressed. A thought appeared in his head, a small one; a distant vision.

His surroundings changed. He was no longer in the dark oak wood Student Council room, no. He was in the middle of a field, it was dark out. It was huge land, no trees for miles. A static radio played in the distance, a Christmas jingle was playing. It was becoming more distant, like it was moving away from the area. There was a blizzard, snow whipping Simon in the face. The moon was out, lighting bits and pieces of the open land. The field was blanketed by eight-inch snow. With each step, the snow was growing more violent, chunks of snow that were iced together kept smacking him in the face. It was like hale, thick and rough. Gusts of snow tornadoes were spiraling around the open world. His winter outfit was protection from the violent weather, the storm was now blowing harder than ever before. The wind was almost powerful enough to knock down a line of trees, Simon wasn't going to stand for that shit. So, he kept powering through the raging winds. The temperature had dropped from 29.F to -13.F.

His movements were slowing down, the cold was so unbearable. Each direction was just that, a never-ending field. There was no escape from the wind. Every direction was a smack to the face, the snow was now rising, from six-inches to two feet. Simon could swear he heard a voice calling out to him in the distance. But which direction though? "Simon."

"W-what? W-w-w-who's there?" His face was freezing, the words came out fast and unpredictable. He stuttered like a madman.

"Don't act like I'm not there. I'm always here with you." The voice was a deep, whoever it was sounded expressionless and deathly, like the cold didn't affect them.

Simon could see a black figure standing half a football field away. He couldn't tell if it was a human or a creature. "I-I don't get i-it. W-what the h-hell d-do you want? W-where am I?"

"You are in your mind. I have possessed you, and now I'm a part of you. Just a few more days now, and I can have complete control over your mind and body." The voice stated.

"..."

"Oh, and by the way. My name is ' _ **ALEX**_ '. I'm an entity."

"Q-quick question. Are you the reason for me having those h-headaches?"

"Maybe..."

"You bastard..."

"I just wanted to warn you. This will happen on the 5th and I can guaranteed that. H̷̖͖̉̈́̍̏̐̾̉́͌̄̉̌̋̓̊̍̾́͊̃̈́̎̄Â̶̧̺͚̳̼̪̘Ḩ̷̧̩͙̬̪͎̱̮A̶̧͉͈̩͖͎͔̺͈̱̞͉H̶̗͙͒̎̀ͅĄ̴̢̜̥̫͍̘̹H̸̡͓̭̝̫̫̼̟͖̘̳̃̽͆̀̈́̉̈́̂̌̽̾͂̽͒̿̋A̵̢̨̛̗͍̞̞̖̹Ḩ̵̛̪̖̺͓͍͖̹̹A̴̡̢̛̮̲̖̜͔̣͙̲̥̤͎Ḣ̶̥͇͉͍̯̟͈̞̺̩̮̞͗͑̔̌̌̎͐̊̊̀͆͊͌͌̏̽͘̕͝Ä̵̛͊̊̓͊̋͐̌̋̾̋͆͛̌̓͐̋͗̎̂̎̕͠H̵̢̧̨̳̩͇̱͉͉̫̲̘͕̠Å̸̡̛̛͇̱͕͇͎̯.̷͔̱̥̹͓̬̗̱͆́̅."

* * *

Just then, the black figure grew into this twenty feet tall creature. Deer antlers forced their way out of the skull, blood spilling down the head. The head was in the shape of a bull, parts of the cracked skull pushing out to form a deformed looking head. The legs and arms were stretched out, with the muscles tearing through the skin, parts of the fur was stained red. A ear-piercing screech that sounded like a chicken with it's voice amplified by times 10. And it's throat was burned by a pair of metal tongs. It ran at a incredible speed, faster than a cheetah, faster than Usain Bolt. It caught up to him within seconds. It's veiny claws scraped his back, straight through the thick coat, and into his skin. Then another slice to the back of the neck was enough to kill him.

* * *

Shiromi noticed the half conscious Simon leaning against the table. With his head sweating profusely, his fingers and head twitching, and his eyes rapidly blinking. She tapped him on the shoulder, saying his name. "Simon? This is not the sleeping club, wake up." With that, he jolted up at a fast speed, a bewildered, horrific look on his face. Completely unaware of what was happening in the moment, he felt himself being dragged back into the reality, grabbing onto anything he could. "Are you okay?"  
He looked to the source of the voice, and his eyes laid upon Shiromi. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"...just don't worry about it."

Kuroko came into the room, adjusting her diamond-cut glasses, she sits down in her chair. First clearing her throat before speaking. "So, Megami has informed of some info on the culprit who's responsible for the recent crimes. The details were vague, but should help us out. The individual is female, her hair is black."

"That's it?" Aoi asks.

"Uh-huh." Kuroko nods her head.

"Wow." Aoi replies.

"These clues narrow down to three students. Ajia Ashitomi, Horuda Puresu, and Ayano Aishi."

"So, that means we have to spy on these three?" Shiromi asks.

"Well... I guess that's the only way to find out."

Minutes passed by, as Kuroko and the rest of the members chatted on about the safety of the school and other topics. Ayano had her ear pressed up against the wall, listening in on them. After hearing most of it, an idea sparked in her head. 'Boy, they are never gonna see this coming. Hehe...' She thought. Feeling mischievous. She left the scene to figure out a plan, a great plan. They all get done talking, the chairs get put back in their place and the SC members leave to do their duty. Simon walked throughout the classrooms, checking if any students needed help like yesterday. He looked at the ginger root brown hardwood clock on the wall, it was around five past seven. He couldn't get over what had just happened, it was so surprising, he never expected that. The day went by in a flash, some students needed help, it wasn't anything that interesting. Thankfully none of those 'attacks' occurred during school hours. At the end of the day, they all gathered to have the usual meeting. Once that was done, then it was time to leave. While Simon was making his way down the hill, away from the school. Aoi walked beside him, glancing in his direction. He hadn't noticed her until she said "Hey."

"Oh... hi Aoi."

"So, what will YOU be doing this afternoon? Ha."

"Just doing homework, and maybe...go to the mall." He replied.

"Well, could I hang out with you sometime?" Aoi asked. The menacing grin on her face made him feel disturbed... for some reason.

"(That was fucking sudden) I guess. When?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon? Around twelve pm?"

"Okay. That sounds good."

Aoi waves him goodbye, as he stares at her with this dead, cold expression. He joins the rest of the students walking down the street to their houses, the walk to his house from the school is around 15-20 minutes. He followed the Rainbow Six (The six girls on the side of the mountain) to his house. The girls lived near Simon's block, so he follows them to get to his home. He gets there and walks down the short driveway, he grabs the keychain from underneath the black doormat. The pack of keys jingle as his fingers brush pass key by key.

'The backdoor key, my car key, my basement key... Ah! My front door key.' He thought. The key gets inserted into the gold, reflective doorknob, the door unlocked. He went into his dark house, locking the door behind him. The house was around the middle, it was a big two floor house, but it didn't cost much. The first room you see upon opening the front door is a hallway that is a large room with two staircases on opposite sides leading upstairs, with a sliver mirror chandelier on the ceiling. The floor was tan-ish sliver, the walls consisted of two colors, copper and peach. Both colors were split horizontally with a white trim all along the room, the top and bottom trims were white also. Down the hall was the living room, which lead to the Kitchen, Dining room, and a Spare Bedroom. The upstairs consisted of two Bedrooms, two Bathrooms, and a chill-out room with it's own built-in AC.

He went upstairs to his bedroom to finish his homework, he got to his room and set down the one-inch pile of homework that laid before him. The subjects were as boring as they could get, studying these papers would be essential to scoring a higher grade in the upcoming Report Card, and also give him a bonus in the 'The Big Test' which was only three weeks away. This test would show the latest progress of a student's Grades, Strengths, and Weaknesses. His recent grades have ranged from rare C+'s, to a perfect A+'s. There was A++'s, which were only for the very smart students, but that's not important, he's far from being that intelligent. In summary: The homework was going to be a pain in the ass.

He got right down to work, with a piece of paper to take down notes and a No.2 Pencil. He stared down the paper, realizing what he should begin with. For a few minutes, he was sat at the desk, thinking hard about the equation. Soon, he started to slip in and out of consciousness, fighting to stay awake, he slammed his face into the table. "Ow." That didn't work. He was so tired. His vision was starting to blur, his reaction time was slow, and he couldn't tell what was happening. His consciousness was fighting against him, and he ended up falling asleep.

* * *

Simon slowly opened his eyes, seeing a bright orange light beaming on him. It was a lamppost. This wasn't his bedroom, he was on a road in the middle of a forest. There was a lamppost in the distance and another one, the road seemed to lead somewhere. No cars in sight, the only sound was wind blowing in the distance, there was snow on both sides of the road, it was another one of these dreams. Unlike the last dream, it wasn't deadly freezing out, he was a reasonable 25 degrees, the wind was very weak. There was forest on both sides of the road, you couldn't see what was out there, and the moon was out. It was quite bright, so the road was visible, and not disturbingly dark. He started walking, his feet guiding him down the paved road. It was eerie out, there was no other sound that could be heard, Simon's mind ran rapid in imagination when he started imagining smiling and sad faces.

His mind sometimes messed with him but not this bad. Everywhere he looked was an unsettling face staring back at him. But the worst part was coming up... As he walked down the road, under the lampposts. They started to flick a bit, making him jump. The lampposts continued to flick on and off, creating a new fear in the air. Wind was picking up, a bit more this time, it was only a matter of time before the trees started swaying in the cold breeze. He had walked down the road for a long time, the seemingly never-ending path leading nowhere was starting to unsettle Simon, so his body turned the other way to go back. But, the lights were gone, all that remained was a dark abyss being swallowed by the dead night.

The only choice seemed to just walk forward, and _**not turn around**_. He started in the other direction, continuously wandered down the chilling road. His vision adjusted well to the lamppost's light a distance away from him, that's when he noticed the thing. This 'thing' was humanoid, it crawled on all four, staying low to the ground. Stretching its arms and legs out wide, the body was inhumanly skinny, the rib cage was visible, even from a far distance away. Simon backed up, starting to feel a wave of panic. It was a disturbing, nightmarish sight, the light flicked for a second, adding more tension to the scene.

The figure slowly got up from all four, and stood on it's two large legs that looked almost painfully stretching out. A loud, screeching cry came from the humanoid's mouth, it was a inhuman, bloodcurdling screeching that he had ever listened to. The second he heard, the second he ran off. The creature started running on all four, as it's screeching echoed throughout the entire woods. Sending Simon's blood rushing at top speed. This thing was catching up fast, incredibly fast. Simon knew there was nothing left to do, running would just make delay his death by a minute. Before he could comprehend the events occurring in the moment... he woke up.

* * *

Simon jumped in fear, looking around in a mass panic. It was just a dream. "thank god." The paper he planned to write on, didn't have one word on it. After that, he didn't want to work on that. Instead, he decided to call up Akane to hang out, he's about had enough of these dreams. "It's over now, Alex! You bastard..."

 _ **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's about 5:45 AM in the morning, and I'm goddamn tired. I just got done writing this chapter, it's a bit longer than my previous one. So, I hope you enjoy it. I put a lot of effort into this chapter and a ton of creativity. I write each chapter in about two to three days, meaning that the next chapter will probably come out then. But, I won't PROMISE it. Thanks for reading for Chapter 2.)**_


	3. A Great New Evil Is Coming

**_AKANE'S HOUSE, FRIDAY THE 3RD, 6:45 PM._**

Akane was sat at the dining table, eating the leftover macaroni n cheese. She has a lot of admirers. There's a rumor that Akane's airhead personality is a facade. The rumor is false. She is genuinely nice. Like when a student confess their feelings for her, even though she doesn't know them, she politely shuts them out, feeling a bit bad for doing so. The student council wasn't aware of the recent rumors, well, some of them. Akane knows the rumor spiraling around in the air about her, she pretends to not know, it makes her a bit irritated knowing people believe that. But enough about the rumors, we'll talk about that later. She was listening to the news on TV while she ate. Her phone started ringing, it was Simon. They didn't really have many conversations, but a phone call? She never expected this. "Hello?"

"Hi Akane... W-what are you doing? *Heavy breathing*" First thing her ears picked up, was how out of breath Simon was on the phone. Like something horrific happening.

"Umm... not much. Why?"

"Any plans? Any ideas?" Simon rapidly spoke, the craziness in his voice could be heard, making her more concerned.

"No... I'm not going anywhere, and why does it matter?"

"Well, I was wondering if I come over."

"Umm... isn't this a bit too late for this?"

"NO. NO! It's perfect time for this."

She started to feel weirded out. "Simon, are you alright? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm fine. I just need to be with someone."

"Well you can call Shiromi and Kuroko, they'll probably let you stay over!"

'Bullshit. I doubt they want me.' Simon thought. "I'll think about it."

"Stay out of trouble, okay?" Akane sounded like his mother, the way she said it.

"Okay, mom." He joked.

"Hm?!" She replied, greatly confused.

Simon hung up, chuckling a bit to himself. He relaxed away...

* * *

 _ **SHIROMI'S HOUSE, 7:00 PM.**_

Shiromi was always a creeper; with that smile of hers. Students and teachers found it unsettling. She roamed the outside area of school, that was her part of SC. There's a rumor going around that Shiromi does dirty jobs for the SC (i.e. stealing, spying, and blackmailing). Is this true? Yes, unfortunately it is. She takes photos of students breaking school rules, she records students' conversations, and also goes to the extreme, where she will break into a students' house to film them without knowing and searches through their drawers to find anything incriminating. Her house is two blocks away from Simon, she lived alone. Her house is just a plain blue, but on the outside, most of the house is tiger decorated, tigers with white and black fur. Her bedroom was zebra colored, but she always changed the theme of the room every week. The only food items she would eat is Pineapple, and Coconuts. She has very little admirers, most of the students think she's scary.

* * *

 _ **AOI'S HOUSE, 7:05.**_

Aoi was the enforcer of the Student Council. If a student causes a disruption, she will use threats and physical intimidation to reach her goal. Her house is on the opposite street as Simon. The house was black and gray, inside was navy blue and teal. She ate a variety of foods, she always kept everything to herself, never texted or called anyone, very rarely she does. Aoi was laying in her bedroom, which was decorated red and navy blue. Her rumor is that Megami has something to do with her missing right eye. This is not true, however. But her and Megami have been friends since childhood. She liked the members equally, but Simon was more than a close friend to her.

* * *

 _ **Kuroko's House, 7:10.**_

Kuroko is a formal member, she rarely laughed or smiled, that's what makes her not fun to hang around, according to some students. Her house is near Shiromi's and Akane's, the outside is white and the inside is violet and purple. She wasn't always formal, back when she was a child, she was immature and weird. She was 13 when it happened, she cracking her skull on a rock and got brain damage. Which permanently changed her perception of the world, it was altered. She was hospitalized for the brain injury and had to stay in the hospital for months. After the accident, her communication skills were terrible, her vision was blurry for about two months. She wasn't released until her vision cleared and her speech skill was great, then she was sent back to school with a warning to not do it again. That's the reason why she never does anything crazy, and explains why she can't remember most of her childhood. But none of the members know, except Megami, she felt pity when Kuroko's parents told her.

* * *

 _ **Simon's House/Outside, 7:20 PM.**_

Simon was sat at home, wondering who to call. Kuroko would probably be busy, like she always is. Akane politely told him to fuck off, so that was off limits. Aoi would be mad for him for coming so late. Shiromi would act creepy, probably do some voodoo stuff. Megami whereabouts are unknown. He decided to take a walk outside, maybe that would get his mind off those girls. He grabbed his keys and put on his blue fleece jacket, before heading out. *Goes out the door* It was quite windy out, the branches were hitting the window earlier, so it's probably going to be chilly.

The trees around the block were flying in the wind, the branches were swaying violently, some were breaking, and falling onto the sidewalk. Most of the houses on the block were still lit, and cars were still driving around the street. The walk was just going to be around the block, so that's where he started. At this point, it was very dark out, it was getting closer to night time, so he shouldn't take too long. It was pretty boring for the most part, cars were becoming less frequent, and the wind was slowing down. He happened to past by Aoi's house, not really paying any attention to it, only taking a short glance. Aoi was coincidental looking out the window and saw Simon walking down the street, she gave him a friendly wave. Being the nice person he is, waves to her kindly. Before continuing down the road.

After a while of walking, Simon checked the time to see it had been 45 minutes since he took this walk. It was 8:05 PM, and by this point, it was pitch black out. Only the bright orange streetlights were illuminating the road. A chill had spiraled through Simon's body, as he realized he didn't know where he was. Now, the setting was gloomy and ominous. He turned around and tried to find his way back. There was no cars, no noises that could be heard. No people around, and no other light beside the streetlight.

* * *

Simon was starting to feel chills, it wasn't that bad but the darkness dreaded over him. It was when it came up to a sign that had the following:

 _ **ROUTE 66# ^**_

 _ **ROUTE 49 -**_

Once he looked at the sign up closely, the corner of his eye, the street was missing? He turned around and... he was in a desert. Mountains were far out in the distance, and the road was narrow, the only thing besides road and sand was the sign. It looked like someone threw a pile of sand at it, because you couldn't even see most of the sign anymore. Simon decided to go north, and kept walking. The sand from the sign was being blown away, only pieces and particles of sand, one at a time. The three number of the top road was revealed. _**ROUTE 666**_. Wow. How cliche.

He follows the never-ending road, it almost seems like time is frozen. There is no sound, no wind, no animals, nothing. It's like the world doesn't exist, or sound doesn't exist. It's the Uncanny Valley. When the danger is not clear, but you feel fear anyway. It's just... eerie. Unsettling. For all he knows, the world he sees in the distance, could very well be a background, just something for the player to look at. It looks like something, but its actually paper thin. He walked for 2 hours, before collapsing on the ground and started choking on his own blood. "Uckk! F...fuck..." He punched his stomach a couple times, coughing up plenty of blood, it oozing out of his mouth. That's when he noticed someone standing 10 meters away. He jolted up, tripping on his shoelaces. He spat the blood out onto the road and looked at. "*spit* You... son of a bitch."

The figure walked closer, causing him to jump back, it walked into the light. "Alex. You bastard."

"Haha. I can physically exist, Simon. It doesn't matter what you do, I'll always be back." Alex cracked a sinister smile, it was inhumanly big. That can't be...

"Stop this nonsense, Alex. Fuck off, and take a vacation." Simon said, completely angry.

"I'm afraid that's something I can't do." Alex smiled bigger. "I hope you didn't forget boy. One day." He put up one finger. His eyes were glowing a dim red, his neck looked crooked, it was twisted and bent in a way that looked too frightening for the human eye.

"I WILL KILL YOU, DAMN IT!" Simon snapped.

"Really, how? You can't kill me, _**I**_ am _**YOU**_." Alex pulled that 'I AM YOU' cliche on him, oh shit this is getting intense.

"Oh... you sorry son of a bitch."

After Simon said this, Alex ran at him fast as hell, but that was also when he realized, he was no longer in a desert, but on a street. He took off in the opposite direction, running down street after street yelling like a maniac he was. Wherever he was, the thing was behind, he was jumping off fences, and climbing up ledges. After a while, the thing did seem to slow down. "I'M NOT DYING TONIGHT! BITCH!" He shouted. Once the thing was out of sight, Simon tried to figure out where he was.

That's when his eyes turned to his left, down the street was his house, yay! He started running to his house. Once he got there, he grabbed his keys and plunged them into the hole before unlocking the front door. He slammed that door so fast and locked it. He was nearly out of breath, close to passing out. He got up from the floor and went over to the living room. Thankfully all the lights in the house were still on, bright as ever, so he could see. His face slammed dunked into the pillow, he grabbed his phone and checked the time. "5:47 AM?!"

Simon was in great confusion, he started his walk at 7:30, and he got back home at almost 6 in the morning. What was he doing during that time period?

* * *

 _ **April 4th, Saturday, 11:35 AM.**_

Akane was at Walmart, getting groceries in her casual outfit. A pair of black pants, a purple sweater, and white sneakers. Kuroko was taking a walk down the street, the same one Simon walked on, and coming close up to his house, but not having any plans to hang out. Shiromi was sitting on a branch in a tree, using binoculars to watch people passing by. Aoi was getting dressed for the trip to the mall, putting on a short-sleeved navy blue shirt, a leather jacket, and black pants. She looked at herself in the mirror, from up-to-down. "Ha, looks alright." She smirked in the mirror.

The final hours are upon us; a countdown slowly getting to the final hour; the final minute; the final seconds; until complete obliteration. All the members of the Student Council except Simon, felt a heartache like something unnerving was going to happen, a feeling of... death slowly creeping upon them. It's close to the end, a great new coming.

* * *

 _ **"Now, Simon has a taste of what it's like to experience #######'s Uncanny Paradise." ? deathly chuckled.**_

 _ **"Tomorrow is when I take over Simon, this is going to great." Alex snickered.**_

 _ **"Great indeed, now Alex, go toy with him for a while longer, get him a warm-up before the real test." ? said.**_


End file.
